Wherever The Wind Takes You
by ClockworkSky
Summary: RotBTD: When Jack Frost finds a tower in the middle of the woods, Rapunzel sees her chance to finally see the world. Coincidentally they come across with a Scottish princess and a viking with his dragon, and the unlikely friendship gets started.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: So... this is my first fanfic... And I'm surprised that I'm doing this. Really. **

**I know that the timelines don't match, but let's pretend for a moment that they work and RotG events are about to happen (sorry, I had to make those events happen 'little' early), Merida has had her adventure. Rapunzel is still in her tower and, well, when it comes to Hiccup, this happens before HTTYD 2. So no major spoilers for the second movie. Aaand I don't own any of these wonderful characters or movies; Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave or How to Train Your Dragon. I think I'm going to change that rating from K+ to T in the future. Perhaps.**

**Oh and one more thing. I'm not a native English speaker, if you see any annoying mistakes (there will be), would you please tell me so I can correct them. Thanks!**

* * *

Jack Frost was flying over snowy mountains. He liked mountains. And he liked snow. Of course, he thought that forests and ponds were still little better than these rocky giants, but sometimes it just felt good to see big and mighty landscapes. Jack really hadn't thought where he was, but he would have guessed Norway. Or somewhere in Scandinavia anyway.

It was February night, and from up here the land looked so completely white that it was hard to tell where might be villages or forests, or lakes or mountains. Jack was satisfied with himself. He flew lower, letting the wind guide him. Finally he reached tree tops. From here, everything looked even more beautiful. Full Moon was glowing and everything glittered. He sat down on a comfortable branch, looked at the Moon and sighed. It had been so long… He had tried everything and still no response. Jack turned his head away and leaned into the tree. And then he suddenly noticed something. Not far from where he was, he could see fire glowing. And it defenitely wasn't a little fire.

Jack flew higher and was stunned by what he saw. There was a small island, and it seemed that at least half of it was on fire. Most of all, Jack was very confused by it. It was freezing cold, even for this place. How on earth had they managed to lit such a fire? He went closer and heard a roar. Oh. Right. Dragons. Well, that explains it, he thought when he saw a giant two headed lizard exploding a house.

Dragons were very rare. They only lived in the North, and even here they were rarely seen. Which was good in every sense, Jack thought. But still, he moved closer. Now he could see fighting men, most of them were very large. Vikings. He decided to stay further away, or it would get too hot for him. And the vikings looked like they could handle the beasts on their own. Jack looked down when he noticed something moving and was suprised when he saw a little boy. He was running away from the village, as fast as he could in the deep snow, which, to be honest, wasn't very fast. Jack landed on the snow, so lightly, that his bare feet didn't even left traces. The boy had stopped now. He climbed on top of a rock before him and seamed happy when he found a small book. The boy turned and was about to jump down when he froze. Jack could have sworn that the boy was staring at him. He looked so young, about seven years old. Jack took a step closer and his staff hit a tree next to him, leaving a beautiful pattern of ice on its bark.

"Are you Jack Frost?" the boy asked in a small voice, looking at the frozen tree.

Jack's eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock.

The boy looked annoyed. "My name is Hiccup. But if yours isn't Jack, you could say it, you know." Jack only stared.

"You… are you saying… you can… see me?" He finally asked his voice trembling.

"Well, yes, obviously I can", Hiccup responded and Jack was so stunned that he didn't even think it was odd for a little kid to speak so sarcastically.

"I left my notebook here, and then the dragons came…" he gulped and looked nervously towards the burning village. "I was afraid that they might, you know, eat it or something." Jack wasn't even listening.

"Oh, I… I think dad's gonna worry if I'm not at home when he returns. Then he'll be angry again! I don't want that", Hiccup said and looking very scared, perhaps because of his dad or maybe because of the dragons, he rushed back into the forest and towards the village.

It took Jack a long time to notice that the boy had disappeared. Then he realized and cursed. "No! Hey – no!" He shouted and jumped into the sky, looking for the boy. Too late. He was nowhere to be seen. Jack guessed that he would be in his village already. And there he wouldn't go, as long as the dragons were there. After all, he was Jack Frost. He would find the boy tomorrow, Jack thought. Later that night, when it was already dawn in Berk, Jack found himself further away with Eastern Bunny, and not very long after that, he was told that he was chosen to be a Guardian. So, the boy from the dragon village was soon forgotten. Hiccup on the other hand, never forgot.


	2. Chapter 1: The Tower

Over ten years had passed since Jack had became a Guardian. He was enjoying his life now, it was nice to be believed in. Of course there were still lots of people who didn't believe, but as long as some did, it wasn't so bad. Well, to be honest, it was quite amazing. He had friends now!

Jack was thinking happy thoughts while flying over a beautiful kingdom. It was late spring, so he wouldn't bring snow today, but he could enjoy the view anyway. There was a city built on an island, quite a beautiful one. Streets were decorated with purple and gold and in the middle, there was a great castle. Peoople seemed to be happy, they laughed and chatted, some of them even danced. Jack smiled. This place reminded him of Toothiana's palace. Colours and joy. He flew further and buildings started to look lonelier.

Forest looked friendly and Jack decided to walk for a while. Birds were singing, the trees glowed green and somewhere he could hear a waterfall. The whole place looked like a fairytale. He sat down, carefully choosing a spot without flowers so he wouldn't freeze them.

Jack rested for a while, thinking Jamie, the brave little boy who once had been the only one in the whole world to believe in the Guardians. Of course he wasn't so little anymore. Jack had visited him last week and was a little shocked to find his room filled with weird looking weapons he had made himself. Of course Jamie was still a good boy, and those knives and swords were actually pretty cool.

Then, because of some unknown reason, Jack's thoughts turned to Berk, where he had once met the another little boy, Hiccup. He had been the first person who had ever seen Jack. He had many times almost visited the island again, but well, he still wasn't very comfortable with dragons and he didn't know if they could see him. So every time he brought snow there, he decided to work from little further away. Except once, about six years ago. He believed he had indeed seen Hiccup then, a scrawny young boy with brown hair, explaning something to a much bigger boy, who clearly was about to punch him, when someone screamed and pointed to the sky. Hiccup (if it had been him) had gasped and run inside and Jack had quickly left when he'd noticed the black winged shapes in the horizon. Perfect timing.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone coming his way. The steps were soft and Jack didn't bother himself by standing up or moving. It became clear that it would've been unnecessary anyway, the person didn't notice Jack. It was a woman. She had a strict face, long, dark curly hair and red dress. Jack watched her walking past him and got up. He decided to find out where she came from, just because he was curious. He hadn't seen any houses nearby and wondered, who would live so far away from everything. He started walking the opposite direction, and after a while he faced an amazing view.

It was a tower, a very high one. The tower was surrounded by cliffs and water was falling from top of them into a small river. It was beautiful.

Jack went closer and was confused when he didn't find a door. So, forgetting all the good manners, he flew up and landed on a window ledge. He looked in and saw a round room, the walls and the ceiling covered with paintings. Jack only had few seconds to wonder when he suddenly noticed something and jumped out of the way, right in time. He jumped on top of a cabinet and looked down at the girl in a purple dress who apparently had tried to hit him with a frying pan. She looked very scared and kept on pointing Jack with her pan.

"Hey", Jack said, trying to sound calming. "It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?" The girl didn't response.

"Can I come down?" asked Jack. "I promise I won't hurt you." The girl nodded, still keeping the frying pan ready in her hands. He climbed down carefully, keeping his eyes on her. When he reached the floor, he rised his hands.

"Look", he said. "It's okay." Then he put his staff leaning against the cabinet. The frost which covered it, disappeared when Jack let go.

"What's your name?" he asked. The girl almost responded, but then she changed her mind.

"No, first I want to hear your name", she said. "And how did you get in here."

"Okay, okay", said Jack. "My name is Jack Frost." He waited and continued. "I'm the one who brings all the snowdays, you know."

"No you're not", said the girl. "Jack Frost doesn't exist, I don't believe it."

"I'm pretty sure you do", said Jack. "And how did I get in here, well, I saw some woman walking from here and I simply got curious. I'm sorry, I should have knocked."

She let her pan sink little lower.

"Now, what's your name?" asked Jack again and then noticed something. "And _how_ is your hair that... _big_?" She had the longest hair Jack had ever seen. It was golden and at least 15 metres long, perhaps more.

"I'm… I'm Rapunzel", said the girl sounding shy. "And I've just never cut my hair."

"I can see that", said Jack.

Actually Rapunzel believed that this boy might even be Jack Frost. He had so white hair and so bright eyes… His hooded shirt was covered in ice and she thought that she had seen something funny happening to his staff. It had changed its colour or something when he'd let it go.

"You must have seen my mother", she continued. "And actually she has said to me that men are dangerous."

"She was your mother?" asked Jack. Funny. She didn't look like Rapunzel at all. "Are you sure?"

"Well, if she had black hair and red dress, then yes. Are you dangerous?" Jack laughed.

"I could be", he said, "but as I said, I won't hurt you. Are you saying you've never seen a man before?"

"That's right, you're the first."

Jack was completely suprised. He had asked the question as a joke.

"You've gotta be kidding me", he mumbled.

"No, I'm not!" said Rapunzel. "I've never left this tower and no one ever visits here. Is that so weird?" Jack stared at her.

"Well, yeah, it kinda is", he said. "Why? Did your mom told you so?"

"Yes", she answered quietly. "Many times I've wanted to leave but I haven't. After all, I'll soon be 18 years old." She sat down on her bed and Jack watched her, feeling sorry for her. She sighed and looked up, in Jack's eyes.

"Are you really Jack Frost?" she asked finally.

"Yep", said Jack. "But your mom doesn't believe in me, how do you then?"

"I read about you from a book", she admitted, "but you're right, mom doesn't believe."

Then her eyes brightened. "Could you show me something you can do?"

Jack smiled. "I can", he laughed and picked his staff up. Frost appeared around his hand and Rapunzel gasped with delight.

"You think that's cool?" asked Jack and began to draw patterns on the floor. Icy flowers started to spread across the room and Rapunzel's face was so filled with admiration and wonder that Jack had to laugh at her.

"Nice, if you like it", he smiled. Rapunzel's big, light green eyes looked even bigger, if possible.

"I do", she said. Jack was glad that he was able to make her happy but he still pitied her. Nobody should be locked in such a place for so long.

"Do you know what the lights are?" Rapunzel suddenly asked.

"What?" asked Jack back.

"The lights, they fly on my birthday every year", she explained and pointed a large painting on the wall. There was a night sky, lighted with hundreds of tiny lanterns.

"You know, I'd really like to know. They feel so special."

Jack looked at the picture. "I've seen them twice", he said. Rapunzel gasped.

"I think they come from that city I just saw, with the castle. Not far from here", he continued. Then he got an idea.

"Where did your mother go?" he asked. Rapunzel raised her eyeborws.

"Well, I asked her to bring me some paints and I think she has her own things to do too, why?"

"How long will her journey take?"

"I don't know for sure, perhaps a week or something", she told him. "Why are you asking?"

Jack smiled. "Well, I was wondering… would you like to see the city? I mean you could ask about the lights yourself."

Rapunzel was quiet for a moment. Then she spoke. "I don't know… I mean… Are you offering to take me there?"

"Yes I am!" Jack grinned. "What do you think? You know I can fly, so… You wouldn't have to walk…"

Rapunzel was quiet again. She wondered if could he be trusted. Mother had always said not to trust in men… But if this boy was Jack Frost, then…

"Yes", she finally said. "Yes."

Jack was overjoyed. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Yes! Are you ready to go?" She looked suprised.

"What, you mean now?"

"Why not?" Jack shrugged his shoulders. "The sooner the better, eh? You could be back here before your mom notices anything."

Smile spread slowly on her face. "Yes. I am ready!" she laughed.

"Let's go then!" Jack said and jumped on the window ledge again.

"Wait", said Rapunzel and walked slowly towards the window.

"You can go, I… I'll come down myself."

She threw her long hair over a small hook so that the ends wer hanging above the ground. Then she grabbed the hair, and using it as a rope, she slid towards the ground. Before stepping on grass she stopped. Jack landed next to her and watched as she carefully touched the green carpet with her toes and then let go of her hair. She giggled nervously and suddenly started running, touching everything she could reach. She laughed and laughed, and made Jack laugh too. He found it hard to believe that this girl had truly spent her whole life indoors, but when he looked her jumping around him, he couldn't have been happier. He called the wind and rose from the ground, smiling to Rapunzel.

"Come on, let's go", he said and she gathered her hair and let Jack to lead her towards the blue sky.


	3. Chapter 2: Bears

**Okay, now sorry for not writing Merida's accent. English still isn't my mother toungue (sometimes I really wish it was), so I just need to hope that you can imagine it. Hope you like this.**

* * *

"Mum, I'll go now!" Merida yelled and without waiting a respose, rushed out through the door and towards the stables. It had been nine months since mom had been transformed into a bear and back again. And those nine months had been the happiest nine months in ages. Merida was more than happy to notice that mom had started to realize what she wanted and even sometimes let her do things on her own way.

She saddled Angus and jumped on her horse, and the two of them galloped into the forest. Oh, how wonderful it was to feel the warmth of the sun on her back and wind in her hair, and the muscles of the strong animal. She could never get bored with this. She was going to spend the whole day in the wilderness and return home when it was dark and she could see the stars.

Merida took her bow from her back, grabbed an arrow, and when she after a couple of seconds saw a painted target ahead, she aimed and shot. The arrow hit the center of the target, splitting one of the other arrows in two. She should some day change those pieces of wood, soon the arrows wouldn't fit on the red zone. By the time Merida had thought this, she had hit three more bull's eyes. Oh how she loved this. This was freedom.

She rode past trees and rocks, cliffs and creeks and when she finally stopped, it wasn't because of Angus would've been tired or she would've been exhausted, it was because of the breathtaking landscape. Angus was standing on a hill, and before them opened a huge, stony moorland. The sky was clouded now and the view looked so wild and mighty that Merida couldn't feel anything but respect and pride. Harsh wind waved her red hair aside as she turned back towards the forest.

Later she lighted a campfire on a cliff next to a river, where she could see her home. She had catched a fish and was eating it satisfied, feeling very much alive. She just was somebody to spend her life outdoors. Merida sighed happily and looked at Angus, who was eating grass behind her.

"What do you think, should we go home?" she asked. The sun had almost disappeared and she could already see few stars. Angus continued eating.

"That's what I'm saying, not yet", she said and relaxed. Then she heard something.

Behind her, it sounded like somebody had talked. Merida stood up, shut off the fire and grabbed her bow. It was very dark now and she didn't like hearing strange noices in the forest. She heard the voice again and would've been sure that it was a human voice, but it didn't come from the forest. It came from the sky, not very high but above the trees anyway. Weird. And then, then she heard a growl. A bear! She stretched her bow, ready to shoot anything she could see. Angus looked nervous and backed off toward the river. Not a bear, not again, she thought.

It soon became clear that this wasn't a bear. A couple of meters above the forest Merida saw something that defenitely was't a bear. It flew. The creature appeared from behind the tree tops and she gasped. It was huge. Huge and black and it had large wings. And it was moving fast. No! You're not going anywhere, at least not towards my home! Merida thought, aimed and shot. She heard a snap, yell and a strange roar. Then the beast fell into the river. Merida took a new arrow and ran forward, then stopped before the creature and was ready to shoot again.

"No! Don't!" somebody shouted and she almost let the arrow go.

"Please", said the voice and in the twilight Merida could see a young man who jumped in front of the creature.

"Who are you and what is that?" she asked without letting her bow to drop any lower.

"We won't hurt you okay? I promise you he's harmless."

Merida wasn't convinced. "WHO are you and _what _is that?" she asked again.

"My name", said the man, taking something in his hand, "is Hiccup." And suddenly that something in his hand was flaming, sheding light on his face. A flaming sword. What next?

"This is Toothless. He won't harm you either, he's tame. Do you believe me?" Merida looked at the black beast suspiciously.

"What is he?" she asked once more. Hiccup looked at the creature.

"He is… well, he's a dragon. Don't shoot!" he yelled when Merida moved suddenly.

"Why should I trust you?" she asked and Hiccup thought.

"Well, um, that is a very good question", he said. "I don't know, to be honest. But could you consider letting us out of the river? It's wet. And a bit cold." Merida laughed.

"Wow, are you telling me that the river is wet? That's suprising."

Hiccup smiled sheepishly. "Can we come?"

Merida sighed. "Fine. But don't try anything! I'm a pretty good shooter."

"I promise", he promised. "Come on, bud."

He and the creature he had called a dragon climbed up on dry land.

"A dragon you said?" Merida asked and looked at the beast. He had a big head, huge green eyes and peculiar ears.

"Yep, they're pretty common there where I come from", Hiccup said and looked the smoking campfire. "May I?" he asked and Merida nodded. He lit the wood again with his sword and put it aside. The fire made the place look little brighter. Then he kneeled in front of the creature and began to examine something. She realized that the assumed dragon had a saddle of some kind.

Hiccup cursed. "Now that was a good shot", he said to Merida. "The cable has been cut. We can't go anywhere before that's fixed. Oh gods! You're bleeding!" he suddenly shouted and the dragon hummed. There was a small cut on his scales.

"You're lucky, it's nothing serious", he said to Merida, who protested.

"It isn't my fault, it was pitch black!" Hiccup chuckled half-heartedly.

"Why do you need that great cable of yours anyway?" she asked.

"He can't fly without it", Hiccup responded and Merida was confused.

"What do you mean?"

Hiccup wiped the blood away with his hand. "He lost one of his tail fins. I made him a new one but he needs me to control it."

"Oh", said Merida. "How did he lose it?"

Hiccup suddenly looked a little embarassed.

"Um… well… Actually, that was kind of… my fault…" he mumbled.

"Ha!" shouted Merida. "So you have no right to threat me for shooting him!"

Hiccup wasn't amused. "As you can see, I made him a new one", he said, pointing the red fin attached to the tip of the dragons tail. "And you broke it."

"You're weird", said Merida.

She looked the sky. It was very dark now and she should go home soon.

"What were you doing here?" she asked.

Hiccup stood up and stroked the dragon's head. The dragon hummed softly and nuzzled his hands.

"I'm mapping", he said. "Exploring new places. I've never come this far before. Actually, can you tell me where I am?"

"This is Dunbroch", Merida said. "In Scotland."

Hiccup raised his eyebrows. "Wow, well, that's suprising. Never thought we would come that far." He looked his dragon.

"Well, I really need to go home", Merida said and jumped on Angus, who had been standing further away. "Mum's waiting."

"Um… sorry to bother you, but do you have an extra bed?" Hiccup asked.

"What?" Merida yelled. "Are you out of your mind?" She stared at him and the dragon. "No way!"

"Oh, come on!" Hiccup said. "You shot us down and we're soaking wet!"

"No you're not coming. But I can bring you breakfast tomorrow", she offered.

Hiccup's face brightened. "Promise?"

"Okay I promise!" she said. "Just stay here or I won't find you."

"See you tomorrow then", he smiled. "And I'm not happy that you shot us!" he shouted after her "But thanks anyway!" He saw her waving and sat down. Toothless settled down next to him.

"Scotland, eh? That's not bad at all. Let's just hope that nobody's waiting us to come home any time soon", Hiccup said and checked Toothless's wound. It wasn't bad at all. At the moment, they were both more disturbed by the cold river water. Toothless warmed the rock they were sitting on and Hiccup moved closer to the fire. It didn't take long before they were both asleep.

Merida returned home and took Angus back to the stables. Then she walked inside. The castle was warm and cozy, and she yawned while walking towards her room.

"Merida?" she heard her mom's voice from the hall. "What took you so long? Fergus and I were worried."

"I'm fine, mum", she said and stopped. "Where are the triplets?"

"Sleeping", mom said.

"Really?" asked Merida, suspiciously.

"Yes, thank goodness", mom answered and Merida continued suprised her journey to her room.

"Good night", she yelled and climbed the stairs up.

She finally took off her dress and collapsed on her bed. Dragons. She had seen a dragon. They really existed. Nonetheless, she fell quickly asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter wasn't too similar to the first one..**


	4. Chapter 3: Runaway Girl and Meetings

**I'm really not this fast writer, but I've had these chapters on my computer for some time now. And thank you, The Best Robin Is Grayson! You really make me smile! (And to practice self-control, I try not to laugh with joy aloud, my siblings are sleeping.) **

**I can't believe how many views and visitors this story already has, thanks!**

**Hope that you don't find this chapter too unconvincing. Please tell me if there is any mistakes etc.**

* * *

"Jack, this is amazing! This is my best day ever!" Rapunzel shouted happy and ran across the streets, admiring everything. Every corner of the city was decorated with those purple flags and there was a delicious smell in the air. Red roofs of the houses were bathing in the sun. Jack tried to calm her down a little.

"Hush, be careful. I don't know how many people here can see me and I don't want you to look weird!" He still looked amused.

"What do you mean, they can't see you?" Rapuzel asked and stopped in front of a table filled with fruits. The vendor was chatting with an older lady and didn't notice her.

"Oh, right, you see, people can't see me if they don't believe in me", he explained and thought that they really should do something to that hair. It was attracting people's attention.

"What, do you really mean that?" she asked and Jack could see she was a bit shocked.

"Yeah", he said. "It used to be little lonely. But now…" He spotted four little girls braiding their hair and called them, pointing Rapunzel's huge mountain of golden curls.

"Not so bad anymore", he finshed when the girls started to braid her hair looking excited.

"Did something happen?" Rapunzel asked after a few minutes and Jack nodded.

"I was chosen to be a guardian." There was a proud tone in his voice.

"A guardian?" said Rapunzel.

"Yes, there are five of us", he explained. "Me, Santa Claus, Eastern Bunny, Sandman and Tooth Fairy. Our job is to protect children and bring them joy."

He was suprised when Rapunzel took the news quite calmly.

"So… Tooth Fairy is a friend of yours?" She giggled a little.

"Well, her name is actually Toothiana…" Jack said and smiled when he remembered her colourful feathers.

"I would've never thought… And… the others? They exist too?"

"Yep."

"I see." There was silence for a moment.

"But I'm not a child anymore", said Rapunzel finally. "Why are you helping me?"

The kids had now finished with her hair and it looked beautiful. The braid hardly touched the ground and was full of flowers. They walked slowly towards the castle.

"Well, I simply wanted to", said Jack, "And compared to me, you are a child." He smiled.

"Are you old then?" she asked and Jack laughed. "Over 300 years."

Rapunzel looked shocked and Jack laughed even harder.

"Come on, Punzie", Jack hurried. "The lanterns, remember?" And they continued their tour.

As the day wore on, they visited many places, met many people and did many things. Everything was new to Rapunzel and she laughed and danced; She seemed to fit in the city and made people smile. There were moments, when she felt bad because of betraying her mother but Jack assured her that everything would be fine. They could be at her tower in an hour and her mom would never know, although Jack personally thought that somebody should teach her certain things about keeping people in a tower for 18 years.

In the evening, Jack and Rapunzel eventually found a squeare in the middle of the houses. It was filled with those mysterious lanterns and Jack recognized them. "There you go", he said and Rapunzel walked closer and stared them. She had finally found what she had been looking for. It was an odd feeling. In the corner of the square, there was an old man. He had one lantern in his hands and was clearly just about to finish it. He sewed the last stetches and put the lantern on the ground.

"Ahem… excuse me?" said Rapunzel carefully and waked towards him. "Could you tell me what are these lanterns for?" The man smiled kindly and nodded.

"They are for the lost princess. Every year the king and the queen send them to the sky to guide her home again. I still have three weeks, but there's lots of work to do."

"I'm sorry. I hope she will find her way home." Rapunzel smiled sadly.

"I hope that too", the man smiled. "Are you here alone?" he asked. Rapunzel glanced at Jack who was standing behind her. He shrugged.

"Um… no. My friend is waiting for me", she told him, smiled and said thank you.

"Have a lovely day, young lady" the man wished and Rapunzel waved her hand when she left.

"So", said Jack. "What now?"

"I don't know", Rapunzel answered. "Well, now I know what are the lanterns for…" She looked a bit disappointed.

"I always though that… Well, that was stupid anyway. It doesn't matter."

They were looking at the wall which had a mosaic on it. There were the king and the queen, and in their hands was the little princess.

"Would you like to go home?" Jack asked and looked up. The sky was getting darker.

"Not yet. Let's go there" she said and pointed a peaceful shore.

"You know, this has been the best day of my life", Rapunzel told Jack when they walked.

"Well, that's nice, I suppose", said Jack and made the girl giggle. She sighed.

"I don't want to go home."

Jack looked at her.

"But what about your mom?" he asked.

"Well, I guess I will return eventually, but… not just yet", she explained.

"Where would you go, then?"

"I don't know, I really don't! But I'm not going back either."

Jack thought. "Is there something I can do?"

"No idea."

Silence.

"Well…" Jack said slowly, "I'm not sure, but I could introduce you to my friends. Would you like that?"

Rapunzel stared him with her big, green eyes.

"Would you? Would you really?" Jack nodded.

She squeaked with excitement and Jack grinned.

"I just… I guess I should leave a note for mom…" She looked so shy and young. And suddenly Jack was quite excited. "Well, let's go then! Come here." And once again, Jack put an arm around her and the the two of them were in the air.

Soon they were back at the tower. Jack let Rapunzel go and she landed in her room. She quickly found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote fast a short letter for her mother. Then she left it on her bed and stopped.

"Funny, isn't it…" she said, slowly looking around.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked, standing next to the window.

"Yes, I think I am", Rapunzel said, looked at her room one last time and turned to Jack. He saw a single tear on her cheeck. He gently placed his arm around her waist and in a moment the tower was empty.

After a couple of hours they were still flying. Jack tried to avoid going too fast, or it would get too cold for Rapunzel.

"Jack…?" she said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"I'm a bit tired… could we go down for a while?"

"Of course", said Jack and noticed that she was shaking a little. He landed in a forest and let Rapunzel go. She lied down on the soft grass and fell asleep immediately.

Jack looked at her and wondered how unusual girl she was. She had lived her whole life in a tower and met only one person before him. And still, when he had found her, she had been ready to leave her whole world behind just because of him. Okay, just because of he had offered to take her to the city. Rapunzel was so trusting and naive… What if he had been a robber or something? Well, he wasn't. And now he was taking her to the other side of the world. Almost.

* * *

Rapunzel sleeped through the night. When she woke up, the sun was glittering behind the dark trees. She looked up and saw Jack leaning to his staff.

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked.

"Nope", he said and grinned. "Good morning, sunshine."

"Good morning", she smiled and got up. Jack looked at her.

"How was your night?"

"Very pleasant, thank you", she yawned and stretched. "The ground is bit wet, but it didn't matter to be honest."

"Ready to go?"

"Hey!"

Both of them turned and saw somebody on a big black horse staring at them. It was a girl with untamed red curly hair and a round face. She rode closer.

"And who might you be?" she asked with a thick Scottish accent. "I don't believe it! Three strangers in my forest in twelve hours and – hey! I know you!" she suddenly shouted and pointed Jack, jumping off of her horse's back. "I saw you playing with my brothers some months ago! You're the weirdo with the white hair!" Jack frowned.

"Okay… Oh, I remember that! They were those three readheads!" The girl nodded.

"Harris, Hubert and Hamish. Now what are you doing here, may I ask?"

"And you're… wait a second", Jack said. "Merida! That's it isn't it?" She nodded again.

"How can you know that?" Jack grinned.

"Well, your brothers told me, but I would've known that anyway. You know, they're quite brilliant, the triplets."

"Yeah…" She souded suspicious. "But what did you mean?" Jack grinned and Rapunzel stared.

"Well, I know a lot of things", he said and then introtuced Rapunzel. "Merida, this is Rapunzel, Rapunzel, this is Merida, the princess of Dunbroch." Rapunzel smiled and waved shyly.

"Well, hello", said Merida and turned back to Jack. "And your name would be?"

"Jack Frost", said Jack. Merida stared.

"No way", she said.

"Yes way", said Jack and rised his staff. "Look."

He touched a small creek next to him and the flowing water froze. Merida continued her staring, and her eyes widened. Then she jumped and screamed.

"I knew it! I always knew it! Dad always said you were real but mum didn't believe! I knew it!" She came closer and looked at Jack curiously.

"What did you mean, 'three strangers'?" asked Rapunzel suddenly.

"Oh!" said Merida and ran back to her horse. "I forgot! I was supposed to take him some breakfast! Come along, I haven't dealt with you two yet."

She and the horse disappeared in the forest. Jack and Rapunzel followed her. The morning was cool but beautiful, the sun's sprays sparkled on tree trunks. For Rapunzel everything was new and wonderful, she laughed and smiled and wanted to touch everything. Small birds on tree branches made her giggle.

Jack was walking next to Merida.

"I don't believe it", she said. "Honestly, just last night some crazy boy with his pet fell into a river and now two more? Usually I don't see anyone around here. And suddenly three weirdos. Why does your girlfirend have so big hair?"

"She's not my girlfriend", said Jack, looking amused. Merida's hair wasn't exactly the most ordinary either. "And I think you should ask her."

"Fine, I will", she agreed. "What are you doing here then? Camping?"

"Well, no", Jack said. "I'm taking her to see my friends, her life has been, well, quite monotonous."

"Uh-huh", Merida said and thought. "Should I ask who are your friends?" She looked at Jack and answered herself. "I think I don't want to know." Jack chuckled.

When they arrived at the river, Rapunzel gasped. It looked so stunnigly beautiful. Merida was already jumping towards the opposite shore, using stones as a bridge. The horse waded beside her.

"The water looks cold", Rapunzel said slowly.

"I can carry you", Jack offered and was about to lift her, but she didn't let him to.

"I want to go myself", she said and Jack shrugged. "Be my guest", he said and Rapunzel stepped on the first rock.

Merida had reached the shore.

"Oi! Dragon boy! Are you there?"

"Of course", she heard a response. "Finally something proper food, wouldn't miss that in the world! I've been eating fish for weeks." She walked closer and found him and the dragon sitting on the ground.

Merida handed him a bag full of chicken and bread. Hiccup looked delighted.

"You know", he said mouth full of chicken, "I never catched your name."

"Merida!" Jack called and appeared behind a tree with Rapunzel, whose dress seemed to be wet.

"Where did you –" He froze when he saw the dragon. Rapunzel squealed and ran behind Jack.

"Uh oh", he whispered.

Hiccup had frozen as well. He stared the white-haired boy and swallowed.

"Jack...? Jack Frost?"

Merida looked at him. "You know that weirdo?" Hiccup nodded slowly.

Jack had now noticed him as well. "Wait a second…" he said. "Hiccup…?" He couldn't believe it. He looked so different. Hiccup was tall and handsome, he seemed to have more muscles and was wearing a leather armour. Only his eyes and confused expression told him that this really was the same boy who had regocnised him years ago and the same boy he had seen in his village. And the dragon. Since when…? He stared the beast next to him. It was big and black and… tame? It hadn't attacked them yet.

"Oh, yes, you don't need to worry, he's not going to hurt anyone", Hiccup said when he realized what Jack and the girl were looking at. "Toothless is my friend."

"Toothless?" asked Rapunzel, who walked carefully closer. "That's a funny name."

"Yeah well, long story", Hiccup explained and stroked the dragon's head.

"I'm Rapunzel", said Rapunzel to Hiccup.

"Hiccup", he said.

"That's a funny name too", she giggled.

"Well that isn't my fault. Are you hungry?" He offered some bread to Rapunzel.

"Thank you", she said and sat next to him, but not too close to Toothless. She hadn't eat too much yesterday, only couple of pastries.

Merida joined them, taking a small bread in her own hand too.

"Don't you want to join us, frosty?" she asked Jack.

"No, I'm not hungry…" he mumbled, but walked closer, avoiding the dragon. Toothless's eyes followed him curiously.

Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel chatted for a while and after a moment Jack joined the conversation too. Rapunzel was amazed how easily she could talk with these people she hadn't ever met before. To be honest, she had ever had a chance to practise before, but she was quite sure that either the others were very good in this or she was natural.

"What happened to your leg?" she gasped suddenly and looked at Hiccup's left leg. Or the place where it should have been. Instead, there was a very complicated prosthesis below his knee. Merida raised her eyebrows; she hadn't noticed. Jack looked surprised.

"Yeah, I'd like to know too", he said, eyes on the artificial limb.

"Um… that's kind of long story too, he said and looked at Toothless, who looked back and hummed.

"We have time", said Merida

"Well, if you insist…" Hiccup said. "But this _is_ gonna take some time."

"Just tell!" Merida said and Hiccup begun.

"Okay… well, as Jack knows, I'm actually a viking."

"What!?" shouted Merida, jumping on her feet. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Hiccup looked confused. "Um… Is there a problem?"

She looked furious and before she could say anything, Rapunzel spoke.

"Well, vikings tried to conquer Scotland, I guess that's what she means." Hiccup looked even more confused.

"Oh… well, I'm sorry I guess", he said. "But I can promise that wasn't our tribe then. And I can promise too that I won't try that." Merida calmed a little and sat down.

"Fine then, continue", she said and Hiccup did.

He told them about killing dragons and how he wanted to prove his father that he was a true viking, how he met Toothless and build him a new tail and what happened after his dad found it out. All the time the other three were listening, Rapunzel perhaps being the most excited. Then Hiccup told how Toothless saved his life when he fell into the fire and she gasped.

"That's… that's amazing. He's amazing", Rapunzel said looking Toothless. Hiccup smiled to himself when he thought how one other girl had once said something very similar. Rapunzel walked closer and the dragon let her touch his head.

"That he is. I couldn't ask for a better friend. After that, we made peace with them. Even my dad. And now they are part of our every day life."

"So, wait a minute", said Jack, who had been quiet for a long time. "You're saying that you are living with dragons in Berk now?"

"Well I think I said that pretty clearly", Hiccup rolled his eyes but smiled then. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Jack's taking me to see his friends", Rapunzel said and Hiccup looked at him waiting him to tell more.

"She can tell that herself", Jack said. Rapunzel suddenly looked very shy.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Jack nodded encouragingly.

"We will be a good audience", Hiccup promised and Merida agreed.

"Well, then…" she begun. "I have actually lived my whole live alone with my mother, in a tower. I have never been outside it before." Hiccup and Merida looked at her, shocked.

"What? I would have killed myself by then, how did you survived?" Merida asked.

"Mother always told me that people are evil and dangerous, and they would cut my hair. And I had lot to do, I painted and read and and did chores and then painted some more and… well, you get the point."

"And you never left?" Hiccup said.

"Never. Until now. I met Jack and he took me to a city yesterday. Then I realized that I didn't want to go back. Mom isn't at home so I left her a note… I just hope she won't be too angry…" Rapunzel looked miserable again when she thought about her mother but the others cheered her up, saying that her mom wouldn't have any reason to be angry.

"So", she continued, "I wasn't quite sure what to do, but then Jack offered to take me to his friends. And I'm starting to realize that mom was wrong about other people." She smiled at them.

"What ever you need", said Merida, "ask me and I'll see what I can do." She was still shocked how somebody could live her whole life in a single building.

There was a low rumble. While they had talked, the sky had darkened slowly. Now the sun and blue sky were gone.

Toothless looked suddenly nervous and Hiccup stroked his head smoothly. "Thunder…" he said, looking the sky. "Don't worry, bud", he whispered to the dragon.

"Oh no", said Merida. "We better go."

"Where?" asked Hiccup and Merida watched over the trees, towards her home. She thought.

"Fine, come on, let's go to my home", she said finally. "We just have to be careful with that." She pointed Toothless. "Mum and dad – and especially the triplets – we can't let them know."

"You're very kind", Rapunzel told her and smiled.

"Well, I don't want to get wet and just too curious to know, who you all are", she said and continued "and speaking of wet, it looks like you need some clothes." Rapunzel blushed, her dress was still wet.

"The stone was more slippery than I thought."

"Hey!" They heard Hiccup's voice. "I could've done with some dry clothes yesterday!" Merida rolled her eyes.

"Eegh!" she suddenly squeaked when the first raindrops fell onto her neck. "Let's go, now!" She helped Rapunzel on Angus and jumped in front of her. Hiccup was already sitting on Toothless's back and it didn't take long until it was pouring.


	5. Chapter 4: The Castle

**Hello. This is the next chapter. Suprisingly. Probably contains a lot of grammar mistakes. Sorry for that. Please review if you feel like it.**

* * *

Merida led them towards a big castle and decided that it would be better if no one saw their weird group. She pointed the roof and shouted through rain.

"Dragon boy! You go up there and take care that no one sees you! There's a door in top of that tower, get in and wait there, I'll come there!" Hiccup nodded and the dragon turned in the air. It looked a bit difficult, since he hadn't fixed the cable properly yet, but he had replaced it with some odd knot thing.

Merida rode to the stables and jumped down. Rapunzel followed her and Jack landed next to them. He looked frostier than ever: the raindrops had frozen on him. He broke the ice and dropped the pieces on the floor.

"I hate rain", he murmured and the girls laughed.

Merida left Angus in his stall, some of the servant boys could dry him. She just wanted new clothes now.

"Will we get Hiccup?" asked Rapunzel and Merida sighed.

"Do we have to?" she complained. Jack frowned and they entered the castle through a small door.

"I feel sorry for him", Rapunzel said and looked around when they walked along a corridor.

"Well what about us then?" Merida said but eventually sighed and led them to the tower.

"Wait here, I'll go and get some dry towels and other stuff", she said and closed the door.

Jack and Rapunzel were left in darkness and Rapunzel tried to find some candles.

"You don't need to", they heard Hiccup's voice. He came closer and they saw he held a burning torch in his hand. Jack glanced nervously at Toothless who was sitting next to Hiccup.

"So you know Merida?", Rapunzel asked Jack.

"Well, kind of, never really met though. But her brothers are awesome", he answered when she sat down on a wooden box. Hiccup put the torch on the wall.

The tower was messy, it was apparently used as a storage, there were boxes and barrels and every kind of stuff you can imagine. Rain was hitting hard on the roof now. There was a wet spot on the floor in front of the doors which led outside.

After a while Merida returned with a couple of towels and some clothes. She closed the door behind her.

"There you go", she said and handed the towels to Hiccup and Rapunzel.

"And you couldn't let me here yesterday could you?", Hiccup said to Merida who shook her head.

"You were a stranger with a creature that I was unsure even existed!"

"Ah, I see. And now, couple of hours later we're all fine?" Hiccup referred to Jack and Rapunzel amused.

"No, I can see you properly now. And to be honest, this blondie here doesn't look like she's going to murder me."

"What about Jack?"

"Hey! Do I look like a murderer to you?" Jack asked, pretending to be offended.

"You never know", Hiccup answered and Jack snorted.

"Mum would think that I've gone crazy… I don't really know you and here you are in a tower in my castle. Actually I'm not so sure myself. A girl with the biggest hair I've ever seen and who says she has spent her whole life in a tower, a viking, a winter spirit and a dragon."

"Now when you say it like that…" Jack said.

"I brought you some clothes anyway", Merida said. "Rapunzel, try that one", she handed her a green wollen dress.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry, I'm not sure if these fit but I hope they do."

"Thanks", he said and took a white shirt and brown pants. They both disappeared behind something high enough to cover them when they changed. Merida already wore a dry, dark blue dress.

"Nothing for me?" asked Jack.

"Oh, shut up, you."

Rapunzel came back wearing Merida's dress.

"Thank you! It's perfect. And beautiful!" she said, looking extremely happy.

"Your luck that we are about the same size", Merida said when Rapunzel hanged her own dress to dry propely.

"What are you doing there?" Merida asked, when after a while Hiccup was still behind a pile of boxes. He came back, holding his clothes and leather armour in his hands.

"You have no idea", he said while looking for his shirt and pants, "how difficult this armour is to take off." He gave up and dropped the pile of clothes on the floor, found what he was looking for and left them to dry.

"There are so much belts and other stuff… Sometimes I hope I hadn't designed this to be so complicated."

"You made that yourself?" asked Rapunzel in admiration.

"Yeah… it's not ready though, I've got some plans…" Hiccup tried to tighten his belt to keep his new pants up. "How big is that person you borrowed these clothes from?" he asked and sat down.

"It's not my fault you're so thin", Merida said.

"How long can we stay here?" asked Rapunzel.

"Well, I guess as long as it keeps raining or something. But don't let anyone see you or I'm in trouble."

"Don't worry, we won't"

"And now I am hungry. I'm going to eat something. Have fun. And don't break anything!"

Merida left them in the tower.

"I'm sorry Punzie", said Jack. "I thought that we would be able to fly today."

"Don't worry Jack. I'm actually feeling very comfortable right now. I could stay here if they would allow us to." She glanced at Hiccup who was trying wrap his pantleg over his prosthesis.

"You know", Jack said "I think they could allow you to stay as a guest. Why not? Not so sure about Hiccup though". Hiccup raised his eyes and nodded.

"Yep, I'm the viking with a dragon. We're just staying until it stops raining, and the thunder isn't so good either…"

"But what about you Jack?" Rapunzel asked.

"Don't worry about me", he said. "I'll be here until we find out what happens next. You could stay here or come with me. I'm sure Merida would find you a nice place to stay."

"But… I don't want you to go", she said quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere if that makes you feel uncomfortable", he calmed her.

The day went on and there was no end for the storm, it just seemed to get worse. Merida visited them a couple of times and brought some food she had stolen from the kitchen.

"They say that this is going to take forever, this storm", she told them. They were sitting in a circle on the floor, Toothless behind Hiccup.

"I think I'm telling my mum that you're here", she said and nodded to Rapunzel.

"You don't need to", Rapunzel told her but Merida shook her head.

"Nope, I don't want you to sleep in here, if I can offer you a nice bed."

"Oi! What about us? Just because we aren't girls that means we have to sleep in a pile of trash?" Jack looked annoyed. Hiccup raised an eyebrow, thinking what he had said earlier.

"Well, be my guest, go and tell my mum that 'hey, I'm Jack Frost and I'd like a room for me and my friend, who isn't in invisible like me, but a viking instead. Oh, and he has a fire-breathing dragon with him, do you think he can have a bigger bed?'"

"I thought you said your father believed in me?" Jack asked.

"That's not helping", Merida explained "He doesn't like vikings either and mum would like to know anyway."

Hiccup nodded. "I understand, no problem", he said and Jack snorted.

"Fine", he said.

Merida took Rapunzel's hand and pulled her into the stairs that led out of the tower.

"Come on, Punzie."

They walked through the castle and Rapunzel could not do anything but be astonished. This place was so different from everything she had seen, which to be honest, wasn't very much. The castle was dark, made of grey stone and wood, but that didn't mean that it was grim. Quite the opposite, it was actually very cozy. Even more so, since the storm was raging outside.

Merida led her lower and lower until they came to a little door. She opened it and pushed Rapunzel outside in the rain. Before she could say anything, Merida grabbed a small barrel full of water and turned it upside down. The water fell on Rapunzel and she shrieked.

"What are you doing?" she shouted. Merida looked at her.

"Well, wouldn't it be a bit suspicious if I'd say to my mom that I found you outside and you'd be completely dry? And I can't tell her that I found you in the morning."

"Why couldn't I just wear my own dress then? It's still wet!"

"Good point", said Merida. "But it's too late now."

Rapunzel sighed, but didn't say anything. They walked to the main door and Merida opened it.

"Mum!" she called and looked around, as Rapunzel followed her inside.

"Mum, where are you!"

"I'm here, Merida, what is it?" They were standing in a great hall. There was hardly any furniture, only some chairs, long table, fireplace and a big tapestry. Rapunzel watched as Merida's mother came down the stairs that went around the room. She was a noble-looking woman, her long brown hair nearly touched the floor and she had a golden diadem on her head.

"I found her outside", Merida explained and gestured to Rapunzel. "Her name is Rapunzel. Can she sleep here? I think she's nice." Rapunzel blushed a little and curtsied.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but your daughter asked me to come… I – I can leave if I'm too much trouble…"

"No you won't", Merida insisted. "Can she stay?"

The queen looked suprised when she looked at the soaking wet girl in front of her.

"I – yes, she can, but –" She couldn't finish her sentence before Merida had already rushed past her, pulling Rapunzel with her.

"Thanks, mum!", she yelled and took Rapunzel upstairs.

"That's that, now let's find you a bedroom", she said to Rapunzel, who was walking next to her, looking confused.

"This is mine" She knocked a door next to her. "The guest rooms are actually on the first floor but I think it's better if yours is somewhere closer." They stopped in front of another door and Merida pushed it open.

"I think this will do. What do you think?" They entered a small bedroom with a four-poster bed, wooden cabinet, fireplace and two big candelabras. Light got in through a small window and there was a bearskin on the floor.

"It is… I think it's lovely", Rapunzel said and thanked Merida.

"Now of course I must bring you more towels… Wait here."

She left the room. Rapunzel looked around. The bed was decorated with celtic symbols, the covers were dark green. She stared at the bearskin. It was a bit creepy, but everything else in the room was very nice.

Merida came back and handed her a soft, white towel.

"I'll leave you here, but I'll be in my room. If there's anything you need, tell me. I'll tell you when we are going to eat something, okay?" Rapunzel nodded.

"Thank you very much, you're so kind!"

"Nonsense." She waved her hand, stepped out and closed the door.

Hiccup was sitting on the floor, examining his leather armour.

"What do you think, bud? Could it work?" Toothless made a purring noise and glanced at Hiccup.

"Could what work?" Hiccup heard Jack's voice and turned to see his face.

"Oh, er, I'm just… I've been thinking if I could improve this suit a little, you know. I might add something which would allow me to glide in the air on my own."

"Now that's something worth testing."

Hiccup put the suit away and looked at Jack.

"You know, I never forgot that night I saw you in the forest." He had a curious expression on his face. "It was strange, though. When I met you, I was young enough to still believe in those stories. If I hadn't seen you then, I wouldn't see you now."

"I meant to come back", Jack said. "You were the first person ever to see me… but after that I got sort of busy. And after that, well, actually I visited Berk once, some years ago, but that's when you were busy." He glanged at Toothless and Hiccup raised his eyebrows.

"Was there a dragon attack or what?"

"Yeah… You were talking to some big guy who looked like he could beat the crap out of you when the dragons came and I decided to skip that part."

"Must've been Snoutlout…"

"Suddenly 'Hiccup' doesn't sound bad at all…"

"Um… Did you just say you were afraid of dragons?"

"Hey I didn't say that!"

"I think you just did."

"Remember who you're talking to, dragon boy."

"Remember that you're in the same room with the deadliest and most feared dragon ever known."

"You're kidding me, right?" Jack somehow managed to look more nervous and amused at the same time. True, he had tried to avoid Toothless, but even if he looked somehow mysterious and frightening due to his jet-black scales and streamlined appearance, he had been acting like a playful, very large dog.

"No, I thought you realized that when I told you about my leg", Hiccup said. "Toothless is a Night Fury, the fastest dragon there is and the most intelligent. Although", he rised his voice "I'm not always so sure about that last one – Ow!" The dragon poked him with his paw.

Jack watched in amusement as Hiccup poked him back and after a short wrestling Toothless ended up lying on top of him, smug expression on his face.

"I give up, I give – ough – up!" Hiccup crawled from under him and stood up.

"I've never seen another Night Fury… Sometimes I wonder if he's the last one…" He stroked the dragon's head.

Jack moved closer, hesitating.

"He won't eat you, if that's what you're thinking", Hiccup said. Jack reached slowly his hand towards Toothless, who clearly thought it was too slow. He got up on his feet and gently nudged Jack against the wall.

"Whoa!" He shouted and Hiccup pretended to look offended.

"Since when has he been more interesting than me?" he asked.

"Oh, he just can't resist my natural charm and – yuck! Is your spittle always this gluey? Hey stop that!"

"Natural charm, you say?" Hiccup chuckled.

Jack managed to escape and Hiccup laughed.

"So… If he's so fast and everything, why don't you fly away?" Jack asked.

"It's a thunderstorm outside. If we'd fly, a lightning could hit us. And, for some reason, Toothless isn't so comfortable with thunder. A bit ironical, Night Fury is described as 'the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself'. You should be flattered. You've just been licked by the offspring of death."

"Ugh, you're saying THIS is an honour? I'm no so sure." Jack tried to shake the spittle off.

Hiccup smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rapunzel had unbraided her hair. She was sitting on her bed, and the hair was lying all over the floor. She hoped that it would dry properly, the towel had got too wet. Fortunately the braid had been so thick that not all of the hair was wet, but there was still a lot of it. She would need a brush.

Rapunzel hesitated for a momet, she wasn't sure if Merida even had a brush. Her hair actually looked like it would crush and eat every brush and comb which touched it, but well, she had to try. She opened the door quietly and checked that the corridor was empty, she didn't like to face anyone right now. Merida's room wasn't far away, it was in the same corridor. She knocked and heard Merida yelling inside.

"The door is open!" Rapunzel entered. Merida was sitting on her bed, holding her bow. In the other hand she had a small knife.

"What are you doing?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just decorating my bow or something… " She looked bored.

"I was just wandering, I mean, do you think I could find a brush somewhere?"

Merida thought.

"Oh, um… I think… I think I should have one here… somewhere…" She walked to a small cabinet and started throw its contents on the floor. After a while she strightened, looking triumphant.

"Here it is! I knew it!" She was holding a wooden, very dusty brush. "It's a bit dusty I know, I hope you don't mind."

"Thank you", Rapunzel said, took the brush, turned and stepped into the corridor again. She had only taken a couple of steps, when she heard a gasp.

"Just _how_ long your hair actually is?" Merida stared the golden river of strands which had followed Rapunzel from her room all the way to Merida's room.

"I'm not actually sure", she explained. "Long. About 20 metres, I'd guess."

"Whaat?! Are you kidding me?" Merida looked stunned.

"No. I just need to brush it now." She returned to her room and sat on her bed. Merida followed her and couldnt believe what she saw. The floor was literally full of hair.

"What – how…? Why?" All she could gasp out was a number of question words. Rapunzel looked at her own feet, feeling self-conscious.

"I… I never cut it."

"Clearly not… But why?"

"I…" Rapunzel hadn't told anyone. She didn't want to. Somehow, it would make her feel more vulnerable. She and her mother were the only ones and she preferred to keep it that way.

"I just can't. It's part of me you know. And… Well, I just cant."

"It must be so heavy… And difficult to keep clean and everything."

"You get used to it."

"Okay… Well… Anyway, I was thinking that perhaps we should visit the tower. It's late and Hiccup asked me to bring some fish for that crazy lizard of his."

Rapunzel nodded and gathered her hair from the floor.

"I can help with that", Merida said and took part of the hair in her arms.

"Thank you", Rapunzel smiled.

They walked all the way down to the kitchen and Merida left Rapunzel standing next to the doorway while she went to look for fish and something else to eat. It was silent, servants were probably already in their rooms. One last cook left the kitchen, his eyes widening when he noticed Rapunzel. Rapunzel smiled shyly and the cook thought it would be best not to say anything. Merida came back, holding a basket full of food.

"Let's go, shall we?" she said.

After a couple of minutes, multiple stairs and one stunned maid they arrived in the tower. Hiccup was sitting on a box next to Toothless, who purred softly when they entered. Jack was lying on the floor, looking quite relaxed. Rapunzel was surprised by this, she had thought that Jack found the dragon's company a bit uncomfortable.

"Hello, you lazy dogs", Merida greeted them and put the basket on the floor. Toothless smelled the fish and came closer, sniffing.

"Oh thank you, Merida. He hasn't ate anything since last night. I was afraid he would eat me soon." Hiccup told her and grabbed fish from the basket. He threw it to the dragon who ate it happily.

Hiccup suddenly stopped when he noticed Rapunzel's hair. He looked comletely confused.

"Okay… now somebody please tell me how her hair is _that_ long. How… how is that even possible?"

"You said it", Merida said and Jack chuckled at their faces.

"What, don't tell me it was _you_ who braided it", Merida snapped and he looked surpised.

"Me? Don't be ridiculous, I don't even know how I'd do it."

"You sure? To me, you look just like a guy who could do that."

"Hey! Braiding and stuff like that – that's girl's stuff!"

"You can't be that stupid", said Hiccup frowning. He had two little braids in his hair himself.

"Well, no, but I… I didn't braid that hair okay?"

"He didn't." Rapunzel said.

"Thank you! Now there's the truth for you!"

"But he was the one who asked for it."

"Ha!"

"Hey! Merida that's not the same thing! Her hair was on the way!"

"You're insulting my guest. Isn't he, Punzie?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"Yes he is."

It was Hiccup's turn to laugh. Merida and Jack continued their 'fight' and Rapunzel started to giggle as well. Merida became silent and looked at them. And then Jack was laughing too.

"Well, I'm the one who's responsible for your food, so it's your choice", she said but they could see the amusement in her eyes.

* * *

**Yeah... maybe a bit boring chapter... sorry. But it needed something like this. I mean the story needed something... okay what am I explaining. I'll stop now.**


	6. Chapter 5: Team Weirdos

The morning came quickly. Jack had opened the doors that led to the roof and was standing outside. The rain had stopped for a moment and he wanted to enjoy the fresh wind. He jumped off of the railing and flew into the woods laughing aloud. It was bad enough to be stuck in a tower with a dragon for one night. After a quick flight he returned back to the castle and found Hiccup standing on the roof.

"Morning", Jack said and landed next to him.

"Morning", Hiccup answered and closed his eyes in pleasure when the wind waved his hair. Toothless was peering from inside.

"I'm not letting him out, somebody could see him. Poor dragon", Hiccup said and pointed down where first people walked. "We have to leave at night."

"Mmm", Jack said because he actually didn't invent anything more sensible. They went inside and Hiccup found his own clothes being dry now. He changed into them, leaving the leather armour waiting.

"I think I should look at that cable now", he said and kneeled next to Toothless. He began working accurately and Jack sat down.

"I wonder how's Punzie doing", he said, looking worried. "Seriously, two days ago she hadn't met anyone but her mother."

"Nah, she's doing fine", Hiccup assured him and stopped his work for a moment. "She's so nice and polite, who wouldn't like her?" He reached for his knife and continued with the cable. Jack looked like he wasn't quite sure but after a while he relaxed when Rapunzel and Merida entered the tower.

"Breakfast!" yelled Merida happily and put another basket of food on the floor.

"I told mum that we'd eat somewhere else, where the dogs cannot tease Rapunzel. They haven't got manners at all, thanks to dad. "Rapunzel smiled to Jack and Hiccup and sat down on the floor.

"Oh no, not again!", Merida groaned when they heard raindrops falling on the roof. "Aren't you supposed to be some kind of weather guy?", she asked Jack. "Can't you do some magic tricks and stop that?"

"Well…" Jack said slowly. "I could do some tricks. But nothing very useful. I mean, I can call the wind but I can't tell it not to do something. And unless you don't want me to turn this into a blizzard, then I can't help."

"No snow! It's May!" Hiccup yelled. He had seen a lot of snow back at Berk lately and now when it finally had almost melted away he didn't want to see any more soon.

"Hey! Snow is always fun!" Jack protested.

"Well, you happen to be Jack Frost", Merida said.

"Like that would make any difference." He formed a pretty snowball out of the air and threw it to her face.

"FROST I SWEAR I'M GONNA SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Merida shrieked and ran toward him. He dodged quickly and was about ran past Rapunzel, when he suddenly tripped and fell on a pile of grain bags. They all turned to Rapunzel, who blushed and looked guilty. Even Merida stopped and stared at her. Then she squaked quickly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Jack! I shouldn't have – oh no, I'm so sorry, I – " She paused when she noticed that Merida was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face.

"Well, it looks like that you have some hidden talents" laughed Hiccup and even Jack chuckled.

"So… You aren't mad at me?" Rapunzel asked and looked at Jack.

"Me? Of course not! Why should I be?"

"But I just tripped you!"

"Yes you did!"

Toothless looked annoyed because of the noice and growled.

They heard small gasps and turned to see three little boys with flaming red hair running down the corridor and to the stairs. There was a stunned silence.

"Oops", said Merida.

She jumped to the door and ran after them.

"Harris! Hamish, Hubert, wait!" she yelled but they didn't stop. After the next corner they had disappeared.

"No no no no! Come here! Come back!" Merida shouted and ran faster. Then she stopped. She saw the triplets. They were standing in the hall in front of her dad and even though she couldn't hear them, she knew what they were talking about. The boys' eyes were wild open and dad looked shocked. Then he grabbed his sword.

"Merida!" he shouted, sounding threatening. She didn't answer, turned back and started to run again, as fast as she could.

"Go!" Merida yelled, when she returned. "Dad is coming. You need to leave."

Rapunzel looked terrified.

"What about you?" she gasped, but Merida hurried her towards the doors that led to the roof.

"I'll be fine but you really need to go, NOW!"

"I'm… I'm so sorry", Hiccup stammered. He was wearing half of his armour now, some of the parts were in his hands. Now they could hear running steps from the stairs.

"My fault, now go!"

They ran to the roof and Hiccup jumped on Toothless.

"Jack?" he asked. "The cable isn't properly fixed yet, can you take Rapunzel?"

"Sure", Jack replied and gathered some of her hair into his hands. "Thanks, Merida", he said, but she wasn't even listening.

"After the forest you should be safe, but don't slow down before that", she instructed and left them.

"GO!" they heard her voice inside. Jack raised his eyebrow and almost grinned when he rose into the air with Rapunzel.

"Hiccup, be careful!" she said and Jack glanced at him. They nodded to each other and Jack and Rapunzel left the tower just as Merida's father and a few other men rushed towards them swords in their hands.

Toothless roared and the men stopped in shock.

"Okay bud, now let's go", Hiccup said and the dragon jumped down. He hadn't had time enough to fix the cable yet, and he had to do everything to keep them under control when they fell. Hiccup was holding the cable with his hand and the position was somewhat uncomfortable, but somehow they managed to glide over the bailey. He glanced up and saw the men in the tower shouting and then they disappeared. People inside the walls were screaming.

"You need to run", he said to the dragon and they rushed into the forest, in the same direction where Jack and Rapunzel had gone to.

* * *

Merida was standing in the tower and sighed in relief when he heard the men shouting after her friends. His dad couldn't catch them now. She watched when they ran back to the stairs and went after them, trying to stay unnoticed.

She entered her room and grabbed her bow, when Elinor stepped in.

"Explain", she said and Merida backed off slightly. Her mom looked like she might go berserk at any moment.

"Er… mum, they…"

"Do you have a slighest idea of what you have just done?" her voice was full of held back rage.

"Mum, they were my friends, they were – "

"They were _what_?! You have lied to us and brought here some creature which could have caused enormous damage, a man who apparently was a _viking_, and according to your father, another boy with a questionable identity! I don't want to know who he was, but I do care that you let them in our castle without telling us and just told me that some innocent-looking little girl was going to sleep here!"

"Shut UP, mum!", Merida yelled and the queen fell silent in shock.

"They are good people, they would _never _– "

"ENOUGH!" Merida became silent.

"Now you have gone too far", Elinor whispered and approached her slowly. "You, young lady are in serious trouble." she stopped in front of her. Then Fergus came in.

"Now, I'd like to know, what have you done", he said, looking very angry and suddenly Merida couldn't stand it.

"That's it!" she yelled and rushed out.

"I'm going! Don't expect me to come back any time soon!" She ran towards the door that led to the stables and didn't stop or even listen her parents who were shouting after her.

She saddled Angus roughly and jumped on his back quickly leaving the castle behind her.

* * *

Rapunzel and Jack had landed. They were standing next to the forest edge, waiting for Hiccup and Toothless. Jack was transforming the rain into snow so that they wouldn't get too wet. It was very silent. Finally Jack spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am… I am okay…." She seemed troubled.

"Hey, Punzie, what is it? We're safe. Tell me." He put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"I just…" she took a breath. "What if Merida is in trouble? What if they do something bad to her? It is my fault, Jack! If I hadn't left the tower, she wouldn't have find us and took us with her and everything would be okay!"

Jack sighed and pulled Rapunzel into a hug. She shivered.

"It isn't your fault, okay? And I bet Merida's perfectly fine. If somebody can take care of herself then that's her. They are her parents. They won't harm her."

Rapunzel rised her head and looked at Jack.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

Jack let her go and wiped some snow off of her hair.

"I wonder where Hiccup is", he said, gazing into the gray sky. "You need to get somewhere dry or youre gonna freeze."

And that's when they heard something coming through the forest. Something big. Rapunzel screamed when Hiccup and Toothless crushed from behind the trees and stopped in front of them.

"Whoa what are you doing, wh- you scared Punzie!" Jack yelled, a bit shocked himself, but that's something he would never admit. Hiccup was panting and laughing at the same time.

"That – was – something – we're – never – _ever_ – gonna do again! Crazy reptile!" He was lying on the back of the dragon. Jack laughed.

"Looks like you managed to escape, huh?"

"Yeah… I think… Are you okay…?"

"Yep", Jack said. "But we need to get somewhere where it isn't raining. I think we are going to the north. Are you coming with us?"

"Yes, I think. Could you just wait for a moment, I really need to fix this stupid thing." Jack looked at Rapunzel, who nodded.

"It's fine, Jack."

"Well then", Jack said, sat on a rock and leaned on his staff. "Let's wait. Come here, Punzie, there's a place for one." Rapunzel sat next to him.

If a random walker had occurred to pass by, it would have seemed very strange. They were on the edge of a huge heath, a white-haired boy sitting next to a girl with the longest golden curls you can imagine and in front of them a boy with a great black dragon, all of them inside a small snowfall. It was just big ebough to cover them, but outside it everything was green and gray and brown and wet.

After about ten minutes Hiccup straightened.

"Finally!" said Jack. He jumped on his feet and helped Rapunzel up.

"Um, you'd better go with Hiccup now", he said, looking around. "It might get a bit cold with me."

Rapunzel looked questioningly at Hiccup, who jumped on Toothless's back and gestured her to sit behind him.

"Thank you", she said and sat on the back of the dragon, looking slightly nervous.

"Okay", said Jack and grinned. "Let's go."

"Wait!"

They turned and saw Merida on the back of her horse, riding towards them. She was soaking wet, even though she was wearing a hooded cloak.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jack and frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm coming with you." She didn't look at them, just rode past them.

"What – why?" Hiccup asked and looked at Jack, who shrugged.

"Never mind", she said and they followed her.

"Merida," Jack called her. She stopped and turned to see him.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yes I am. Now are you coming or not?" she sounded annoyed. Jack and Hiccup looked at each other and followed her, Rapunzel sitting behind Hiccup.

They walked in silence for a long time, leaving a snowy line behind them. The rain quickly melted it. Merida said nothing and Jack thought it was weird. He had been under the impression that Merida was somebody who rather showed quite clearly what she was thinking than kept it as a secret. Rapunzel was looking uncomfortable again and Jack knew why, but said nothing, just kept on waving his staff slowly around him.

They had arrived to a lake. The raining had finally ended and the sun was almost visible. Rapunzel was staring the view, her mouth slightly open.

"There's a small village nearby", said Merida and pointed the opposite shore, where they could see a couple of houses. The village itself was half hidden behind a cape. She seemed to fit in the landscape; wild girl of the wild land. Hiccup was just about to ask her something when she suddenly couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Sometimes I just _hate_ them! They're so – so – aargh! How can they even _be _my parents!?" she shouted, causing Rapunzel to wince.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered. "It's my fault, I'm sorry…" Merida got so confused that she stopped shouting.

"What did you say?" she asked and Rapunzel looked very miserable.

"I… It's my fault."

"Er… what are you talking about…?"

"See?" Jack whispered to Rapunzel. She shook her head.

"Merida I'm sorry, I have caused so much trouble for you." She looked very sad and Jack could have sworn that she had tears in her eyes.

"I have no idea why you think that, but I can assure you, you haven't caused anything. My parents just happen to be morons sometimes." Merida looked at Jack to have some support, she was clearly uncertain what to do in a situation like this. Jack rised an eyebrow.

"Um… maybe we should rest here for a while?" Hiccup piped in. "I don't know where you guys are going, but I'm going home and that's not too nearby."

Jack nodded. "That's a great idea." Merida looked like she could run to the end of the world.

"Now already? Can't we at least get to the village?"

"That's fine with me, but what about you?" asked Jack and looked at Hiccup and Rapunzel. Both nodded.

"That's okay", said Hiccup and they continued their walk, but it wasn't silent anymore.

"So, where are you going, then?" asked Hiccup.

"Well.." said Jack. "I think I'm taking Punzie to visit North's workshop. After that we can think what she wants to do or where she wants to go. So, we are going to the North Pole."

"Sorry, but… isn't it quite cold there?" Merida said and Hiccup raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah… I would've said that too."

"Yes, well obviously we have to get some clothes for you, Punzie, but when we'll get to the workshop, that isn't a problem anymore."

"You're sure? You're going to the North Pole?" asked Merida. Jack looked at Rapunzel.

"Well, if it's okay with you?" She nodded and smiled. Hiccup sighed.

"Then you'd better give her some proper clothes. And you can trust me on this. She's gonna need them."

"Hey, don't you rely on me?" Jack grinned. "I'm expert with clothes."

"Yeah, sure", said Merida. Rapuzel giggled.

"Don't worry, Jack, I trust you", she said and Jack glanced at Hiccup with at-least-someone-here-is-sane –look. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I still think your mother is an idiot", said Merida suddenly.

"No, no!" Rapunzel gasped. "She loves me very much and I love her! She was just… wrong." Merida didn't understand.

"What? She can go and come back whenever she wants but you have to stay inside?" Jack and Hiccup didn't say anything, because this was exactly what they were thinking.

"She just didn't think that I could cope on my own. She wanted to protect me." Merida snorted.

"What happened to your father?" asked Hiccup. Rapunzel thought for a while.

"I… I don't know. I have never had a father." Actually they had never talked much about her father. She had asked a couple of times, but her mom had always refused to answer properly. Rapunzel had thought that it was somehow difficult subject for her and let it be.

"What about you", Jack asked Merida and she shook her head.

"I don't know", she said. "I was going to follow you as long as I could, but after that, no idea. Perhaps I must go back."

"Well, until that", said Jack "Team Weirdos keeps going."

They continued chatting and laughing as they walked, heading towards a place where the lake was at it's narrowest and they could get to the other side. The sun was going slowly down, but by the evening they reached the place where they could go over the water.

"Whoa, we are still alive!" Jack said and Merida frowned. But he had a point. In a sense.

* * *

**Sorry, it's a bit shorter chapter even though it took so long. I've just been thinking. I have honestly no idea where this story is going. Okay, I know how it probably will end but before that... I just have to think. Thanks everyone and you, my friend (I hope you're reading this), who gave me so good feedback yesterday, special thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 6: The Inn

**Oh my God I'm so sorry. How long has it been? Really I'm so very sorry. The school started and I just simply forgot. It might be that in the future my updates will teke a bit longer (let's hope not ****_this_**** long) because of that, I really have a lot to do. But right now I can just say that I'm sorry and hope that you won't be mad at me too long. But anyway, here's the next chapter:**

* * *

The village was bigger than Merida had remembered. It was a labyrinth cluster of smaller and bigger houses and piers with small boats. The view was quite charming actually, it was all very Scottish with the mountains behind the houses and a forest. A couple of hours ago it would have been even nicer to look at, but now the sun had set and the village was left in the shadow. Not even the moon was visible.

The four travellels reached the first houses when it was almost completely dark.

"Okay, so now we have to find a place to stay overnight. Shouldn't be too hard", Merida said looking around. The streets were very quiet, but they could hear laughter and singing coming from behind a fence.

"Let's check that way", Jack suggested and they walked closer. On the other side of the fence there was a cozy-looking inn. Golden light was coming through the windows and Rapunzel looked relieved. She wasn't used to travel and was happy to find a place to stay, even for one night.

"That wasn't very hard", Jack said. "That looks like a good place to me."

"I… need to get Toothless out of here", said Hiccup. "We don't want to cause panic. You gang go there and we find a nice place outside the village, okay? See you tomorrow." He turned to leave, but Merida stopped him.

"Oi! You're not going anywhere. Can't your pet manage on his own one night?"

"Aww, we are a gang now?" grinned Jack. Hiccup rolled his eyes at him and looked at Merida.

"I prefer to stay with Toothless."

"Oh, for the love of… You are so difficult!"

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"Oh gods… okay I'll come!" He turned and literally disappeared into the dark sky. Jack, Merida and Rapunzel were left in front of the inn. Rapunzel was looking at them questioningly.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait for Hiccup and then ask if they have free rooms." Merida gestured towards the house.

"Two problems", said Jack.

"What now!"

"One: if you don't have anything valuable with you, we don't have anything to pay with. Two: look at us. We will attract attention pretty much. Someone might even realize that Hiccup is a Viking. And three – "

"You said two."

"But there is one more. I'm very concerned that I sound so responsible person. I have no idea when that happened."

"That's your big problem?" laughed Merida and Rapunzel looked confused. "For your first problem – I have money." She showed them a small bag of coins. "And the second problem, I can go alone first." And without waiting she walked inside.

Merida checked that her hood covered her hair properly – she didn't want anyone to recognize her – and walked to a man who was cleaning glasses behind a bar counter. It was very loud inside. There were lots of people – mostly men – and everybody seemed to have something to drink. The man behind the counter was plump and quite old, he had grey curly hair and dark eyes. He seemed friendly and Merida greeted him.

"I'd need two rooms for one night."

"Of course dear", the man said and smiled. "How many beds?"

"Four. My friends will soon join me. Is this enough?" She showed the man one golden coin in her hand and his eyes widened.

"That's more than enough, miss", he said and took the coin, staring at it like it was the most valuable thing he'd ever seen. Which it probably was. "If you need anything, tell me." He handed her two keys. "Rooms 7 and 8, the first corridor upstairs."

"Thank you", said Merida and returned to Jack and Rapunzel. They were still standing on the street and Jack was drawing on the ground with his staff.

"Done", she said and showed them the keys. Now we just wait for Hiccup."

"I'm here."

They saw him coming from behind houses.

"I left Toothless in the forest."

"Will he be okay?" asked Rapunzel, looking concerned.

"Yes, he will. He'll be perfectly fine…" The end of the sentence was barely audible and he glanced toward the trees.

"Now let's go", said Merida and they walked inside. She had trusted that in the fuss nobody wouldn't notice one Jack Frost carrying a pile of hair if he and Rapunzel stayed in the shadows. And no one did. They reached the stairs before Merida and Hiccup had even walked to the first tables.

"Now, rooms eight and seven…" Merida mumbled after they got to upstairs. She gave Hiccup the another key, since Jack was busy with Rapunzel's hair.

"Come here Punzie, we'll take number eight." She took her hair from Jack and all of them entered their rooms.

"Not bad", said Hiccup and sat on his bed. "Softer than my own." Jack rised an eyebrow and looked around. It wasn't very big room, but it was comfortable. There were two beds, table and a couple of chairs.

Hiccup was taking his armour off and glanced at Jack, who was lying on his bed. He had lifted his legs on the headboard and brought his hands behind his head.

"That's probably wise", he said to Hiccup."Not a good idea look like a viking in a land where everyone hates vikings."

"Does my armour make me look like a viking?"

"Well, it has dragon pictures on it."

"That's a design!"

"Whatever you say", he said and grinned. "What do you think if we go downstairs?"

"If you like", Hiccup responded and they went back into the corridor and down the stairs, where the men were still laughing and singing. They sat in front of a small table.

"Actually", Hiccup said, "I'm starving. Um, excuse me?" He waved to a man who was carrying some plates. "Could I have something to eat?"

"Of course", the man responded. "Does your friend want something too?" Jack's face brightened.

"You can – no. I'm good, thanks." The man walked away and Jack smiled widely.

"I really like this place. I'm going to get the girls!" Hiccup frowned.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? I'm not so sure..."

"Come on, let's have some fun! You think that are just going to be stuck in their room the whole evening?" Hiccup opened his mouth and was going to say something but too late, Jack was already running, actually flying to upstairs. He hoped no one would notice that his feet weren't actually touching the stairs. Hiccup really wasn't for the mood for getting too much attention.

Jack hurried to the girl's room and knocked fast.

"Come down! We're having fun there! Or not actually, Hiccup's being boring. But you could fix that, right?"

"What do you think you're doing, Frost?" Merida yelled inside.

"You must be hungry. Come on." He felt very impatient.

"Merida, I'm actually feeling a bit hungry", Jack heard Rapunzel's voice behind the door.

"I'm not coming", Merida said. "Oh don't give me those puppy eyes. I'm won't come!"

After a moment the door opened and Rapunzel stepped out. Her hair was braided again.

"Merida isn't coming. She's afraid that someone might recognize her", she told Jack.

"Oi! I'm not afraid!" they heard Merida shouting. "I'm just… worried."

"Right…" Jack grinned to Rapunzel. They left to downstairs again.

Merida was left in her room. She wasn't afraid, that was the truth, but right now she was feeling uncertain. She was running away again. Why was she doing that? And she was running further away than she had gone ever before. And if she really was going to do what she was thinking…

Merida grabbed her bow again, and moved her hand on the string. It felt so familiar. She throw herself on the bed and stared the ceiling. There was a big black spider. As long as it wouldn't drop on her face everything was fine. No, it wasn't. She was going to leave her home. And by home, she meant her land, not just her castle. She had already left that. Oh, why did everything have to be so difficult? She laid in silence for a long time.

Merida cried out of frustration and jumped on her feet. Was she going to sit here like some pathetic little girl? She tied her hair in a very messy and big ponytail and took her cloack. Then she stepped into the corridor and found herself standing face to face with Hiccup. He had a strange expression and he was panting slightly.

"You better… You'd better get your stuff and be ready to leave. Now."

* * *

Jack, Hiccup and Rapunzel had been laughing with others. Jack was in high spirits, he hadn't met one single person yet who didn't see him. Rapunzel was understandably nervous at first, but soon she found herself comfortable with the others and was giggling too.

"I'm going to get something to drink, my throat is so dry", she said to Jack and Hiccup and walked toward the counter.

"Hey, missy", she heard a man's voice and turned. The man who had spoken was thin but athletic and he had dark hair and beard.

"Hi", Rapunzel said shyly and smiled.

"How's your hair that long?" the man asked and pointed her braid. His hand was trembling slightly.

"Oh, I… I don't know I…"

"Can I have it?" he grinned. Rapunzel startled.

"No! You can't!" The man frowned.

"Why? It's so pretty. My name is Eunan. Come on, you'll still be pretty. You're very pretty."

"No!" she jumped backwards, out of the man's reach.

"Rapunzel, come here", he heard Jack's voice. "He's drunk. Leave him alone."

"Look at him. He's hair is even weirder than yours. But I like you." The man took a short knife in attempt to cut Rapunzel's braid and she screamed, running back to Jack and Hiccup.

"Don't let him cut it! Don't let him!" she pleaded and clung to Jack's arm.

"Don't worry", he said and took his staff. "I won't." He stood up and stared at the man. The whole room was very quiet now.

"You'd better keep your hands off of my friend", he said.

"And who's telling me? You?" He laughter souded very drunken. "He's telling me not to touch his pretty girl", he said to his friends who were standing behind him. They laughed as well.

"Now when you mention it", said an another man in the corner of the room, "They do have an strange-colored hair."

"That's more like it", said the man called Eunan. "Now come here, pretty."

"Why isn't anyone doing anything?" Hiccup asked a man who was sitting next to him.

"He's Eunan Duff. He could get us killed and no one could do anything." The man shrugged and Hiccup stood up.

"Jack, what are you doing?" he asked. Jack was still staring the man.

"I'm defending Punzie from that idiot", he said very loudly.

"What did you say? Did you just call me an idiot?" Eunan sounded angry now. "I'll show you who's the idiot." He walked closer and gestured his friends to come with him.

"Punzie, go. Now", Jack whispered and she backed off quickly.

"Get her!" roared Eunan to the men. "I want that hair!" The men ran after her.

"Rapunzel?" Hiccup glanced quickly at Jack and followed the men.

"Eunan, think about this. You really don't want to do this", Jack spoke through his teeth.

"Oh really? You are just some boy with a stick. Why should I be scared?"

"I'm not just some boy." There was anger in his voice too. "I'm Jack Frost." He hit his staff hard on the floor and it felt like an bomb had exploded in that room. An icy wave sped in the air towards Eunan and he jumped out of the way. The men were shouting and some of them were running out of the building. Jack was quite satisfied with himself.

* * *

Hiccup found Rapunzel in the kitchen, standing against a table. She was trembling and looking over the two men who were coming closer.

"Rapunzel!" he yelled and the men turned to see him. There was a small pile of tiles next to the stove. Hiccup picked one and threw it. One of the men collapsed on the floor. The other one shouted and ran towards Hiccup with a knife. Hiccup didn't have a chance to do anything, but before he even noticed, this one too was lying unconscious. Rapunzel was standing behind him clutching a frying pan and looking shocked.

"You are good with those, aren't you", said Jack who stopped in the doorway. "Sorry to bother you but I think we need to go."

"I'll get Merida", said Hiccup immediately and disappeared quickly.

"Come", said Jack and took Rapunzel's hand.

* * *

Hiccup gathered his stuff and returned to Merida who was waiting in the corridor.

"Just what did you do?" she asked. The men were shouting downstairs and the air was freezing.

"No time to explain, come on, Jack and Rapunzel are waiting." They run down the stairs and Merida gasped. Almost the whole room was covered in ice and the remaining customers were shouting and panicing.

"Hey you! You were with them weren't you!" yelled one of them.

"Run", Hiccup said and they rushed outside to the stables next to the inn and Merida quickly found Angus.

"Come", she said and jumped on the horse's back. She helped Hiccup behind him and they galloped out.

"I want a really good explanation", she yelled. They were riding towards the forest.

"In a minute!" Hiccup yelled back and pointed the sky. "There they are!"

After a while they stopped in the forest. Hiccup jumped down.

"I think I prefer dragons", he said and Merida snorted. "Toothless!" he called and the dragon jumped down from a tree. It was very difficult to see him now, the trees casted dark shadows over the place.

"This is becoming a habit", Jack said as he landed with Rapunzel.

"Now could you please tell me what was happening in there? Why was the place covered in ice?

"Yeah, Jack, I think that was a bit exaggerated", said Hiccup behind them. He was collecting wood for a campfire.

"Hey! I got you out of there!"

"I wonder…"

"Oi! Somebody now tell me what happened!" Merida looked annoyed and Jack rised his hands.

"Okay okay, I'll tell! Some jerk called Eunan or something tried to cut Rapunzel's hair and things got out of hand a bit. Happy now?"

"Eunan? Eunan Duff?" asked Merida and looked surprised. "Of all people?"

"Why, do you know him?" said Jack.

"He's basically the boss here. He has caused trouble more often than once. And I'm the one who had to listen when dad was complaining about him." She rolled her eyes and sat in front of the fire. Toothless was siting next to Hiccup. Rapunzel followed her and Jack sat next to her.

"Yeah, well, he was pretty drunken tonight", said Hiccup.

"Are you okay?" Merida asked Rapunzel, who nodded.

"I'm fine."

"Hey, Hiccup", said Jack and pointed his arm. "You're bleeding." Hiccup's right sleeve had changed from green to red.

"Oops", he said and rolled the sleeve up, revealing a nasty cut. "That must've happened when that man tried to hit me with his knife. Thank you by the way", he nodded to Rapunzel and smiled. "You were good with that pan." She blushed and clutched the pan which was still in her hands. Then she frowned.

"We should do something to that cut", she said and stretched out her hand.

"It's fine, really", Hiccup responded.

"No it isn't! Look at it! It's deep, it must hurt!"

"I'll manage", he tried but Rapunzel didn't listen. She stood up and walked to Hiccup.

"Um… You know I…" she kneeled and opened her braid. "There's a reason I don't want anyone to cut my hair." Suddenly she was looking rather uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about", asked Merida and Jack frowned when she started to twist her hair aroud Hiccup's arm.

"Errr… What are you doing…?" he asked.

"I… please don't freak out", she said and bit her lip. Then she started to sing.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let yor power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine…_

The others stared in shock when her hair started to glow. The light spread from the root of the hair towards the end of it. The song itself was weird, but very beautiful. The melody was something no one of them had heard before.

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine._

The song ended and she released Hiccup's arm. The glow faded away. The cut was gone. There was a stunned silence.

"I… um… okay." Hiccup sounded shocked.

"Right. I see", said Jack. His eyebrows were so high that Rapunzel didn't see them.

Merida's eyes were wide. Even Toothless stared at her curiously.

"I… um…." Rapunzel stammered and looked like she was waiting them to eat her.

"That was brilliant", said Jack.

"I… what?"

"Have you always known how to do that?"

"Yes, I… I was born with this gift. That's why… that's why I can't cut my hair." She showed them a short brown lock of hair behind her ear. "That's what happens. It loses it's power." Jack nodded. Hiccup was staring at his arm and Merida's eyes were on Rapunzel.

"Well then" Merida said sounding a bit too cheery. "That's good! That's very, really good… Yes." Jack laughed.

"Okay, every day you can learn something new."

The others agreed.

* * *

Gothel was finally back at home. She truly needed something refreshing now; Rapunzel's hair. She was feeling bit weak, which was why she had come home earlier than she had intended.

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" she almost sang. No response. "Rapunzel? Rapunzel, it's your mother! I'm home!" Still nothing. "Rapunzel, dear?" she tried once more and started to panic. What had happened? She rushed to the hidden door and forced it open. Up in the tower there was nobody. It was dark and little dusty. She couldn't… Rapunzel just couldn't… "Rapunzel! Where are you!" Gothel screamed. Then she noticed a note on her bed. She grabbed it and read:

_Dear mother,_

_Please forgive me. I found somebody to show me the world outside my tower. You don't need to worry, I trust him. Please don't be too sad._

_I love you,_

_Rapunzel_

Gothel crumpeled the paper in her fist and shouted aloud. Now that stupid girl had gone too far. She needed to find her now. Whatever it would take, she would find her.


	8. Chapter 7: Over the Sea

**Hello again. Sorry, a bit shorter chapter today but it's a chapter.**

**And hello Soph! I couldn't pm to you but thanks for your review anyway. I was thinking that Hiccup really did take all his stuff with him, but perhaps I wasn't being clear enough, I was writing too furiously :) Thanks for pointing that out for me, I should probably correct that if I have time enough.**

Rapunzel woke up once again in a forest. This time there only were a Scottish princess, a viking and a dragon with her and Jack. The feeling was funny, but in some way very warm. It was a sunny morning, the clouds had now vanished completely.

Rapunzel stood up and looked around; she was the only one awake. The others were sleeping peacefully, Hiccup was breathing slowly and Toothless was curled around him, Merida's face had disappeared behind her messy hair and her limbs were in funny positions. Rapunzel smiled and tried not to laugh aloud. Jack was lying on his back, hands behind his head and looking more like he was just relaxing, not truly asleep. She decided not to disturb him. They were all gathered around the campfire, which was just a pile of ash now.

Funny, they didn't follow us last night, Rapunzel thought and looked toward the village. She shivered when she remembered Eunan. Then she remembered that she had told Jack and the others about her hair. Rapunzel panicked suddenly, but calmed down soon. They were her friends, they weren't going to hurt her. _Friends_… what a lovely word… She actually had friends! She really had friends who had defended her last night. She smiled and walked a little farther. The feeling of living things around her was still new, the smell of the forest and the feeling of the ground under her feet. She walked back after a while singing quietly and found the others awake. Almost.

"Merida, I think we should leave soon."

"I don't want to."

"Hiccup is right, we have a long journey ahead today."

"You can't make me!" She was lying on the ground sounding very tired and refusing from opening her eyes.

"We can leave you here, too."

"Don't you dare, Frost." She finally sat up and rubbed her eyes, groaning.

"Oh good morning, Rapunzel", said Hiccup smiling. Jack turned and grinned. Then he looked back at Merida. "You look hilarious, did you know that", he said laughing and pointed her hair.

"Shut it."

"But that's a fact." Merida snorted and tried to focus her eyes on Hiccup who was opening a big map.

"Where did you get that?"

"It has it's own pocket in my armour", he said and tapped his chest.

"Just how many pockets do you have there?" Merida asked.

"Many enough that I didn't have the heart to leave it in the inn."

"That is a wonderful map", said Rapunzel, admiring tone in her voice.

"Do you think?" Jack said. "It's nice, but I've seen better ones…" Hiccup rised an eyebrow.

"What? I have!"

"That's not… Never mind. What I'm saying that if we are going to stay together as long as possible, we have to go to my island. My home." He pointed a picture of an island in the middle of the map.

"You're not serious, right?" Jack looked suddenly worried. "I'm not coming."

"What – oh, of course. The dragons, right?" Jack looked away. He wasn't used to this. One dragon was enough for him.

"I wasn't going to take you to the village. I know a good place outside it, in the forest. I think me and Toothless –" he pointed the dragon who was laying on the ground behind him " – are the only ones, who usually go there. And if you're seriously going to the North pole, you need proper clothes. Or at least Rapunzel does."

"Please, Jack", said Rapunzel. "I'd love to see Hiccup's home." Jack sighed and shook his head. "Fine!" he finally shouted. "Let's go to Hiccup's home!" And he waved his hands up so that his staff hit a tree. It froze on instant.

"What about you?" he asked and looked at Merida.

"Oh, well, I don't know. I don't think I can actually cross the sea." But Jack could see the adventurous glint in the corner of her eye.

"I think you can", he said. "I'm fast. I can take you home any time."

"But… but what about Angus?" The great black horse was eating between two big pines.

"You'd have to leave him here."

"But my mum and dad… Angus would go home and they'd thought that something has happened to me!" All of them looked surprised.

"I didn't know you cared that much", Hiccup said and she blushed. "You can borrow some paper from me. You can send them a note. He opened another pocket and took a piece of paper and then a piece of carbon attached to a stick.

"Come on", Merida said but took the 'pen' and paper. She quickly wrote something what Hiccup couldn't understand and was going to give the pen back to him but then she hesitated. Was she really going to do this? Then she gave the pen back and rised her eyebrows.

"Three strangest people I've ever met – how could I let you go?"

"That's my girl!" said Jack and Hiccup and Rapunzel smiled.

"If we are going to leave now, I'd better send him home now, right?" she asked and made sure that the message was tightly attached to Angus's saddle.

"That's right", Jack said but Hiccup stopped her.

"We are going to cross the sea today. It'll take long and it'll be cold. At least Rapunzel will need something warmer to wear."

"Leave that to me", said Jack and grinned. Then he jumped into the sky and was gone.

"Great, now where did he go now? I bet we have to wait him so long that it'll be dark again." Merida huffed and sat down on the ground. But it didn't take long. After ten minutes they saw Jack returning, carrying something. He landed and showed Rapunzel a nice-looking brown, long coat.

"There you go, sweet lady", he said and bowed theatrically. Rapunzel gasped.

"Oh thank you, it's lovely!" She took the coat and tried it on. It fit well.

"Frosty, do I want to know, where did you get that?" asked Merida sounding very suspicious.

"Um, probably not…" He rubbed his neck. "But anyway, we should leave now, don't you think?"

"Let's go then", said Hiccup and jumped on Toothless. The dragon shook his head furiously and looked more than happy to know that they would fly again.

"Whoa, calm down, bud", Hiccup said. Merida walked to Angus and stroked his neck.

"Go home, will you. I love you." Then she sent the horse away. Merida looked after him and fought against the strangest need to suddenly cry.

"Princess? If you mind?" Merida rised her eyebrow. Hiccup patted a place behind him.

"Me? On a dragon, are you sure?"

"Don't tell me you're afraid", Jack grinned and Merida shot him a poisonous glare.

"You can talk! I'm not afraid." Then she walked closer and carefully liftet herself behind Hiccup. "I had to ride on Angus yesterday, this is just fair", Hiccup reminded her. He nodded to Jack who was already hovering in the air holding Rapunzel next to him.

"Come on, what's taking you so long", Jack teased and Hiccup turned to Merida.

"Hold on." Toothless spread his enormous wings and suddenly they were up in the sky. Merida screamed, very loud.

"Ow, stop that!" yelled Jack somewhere. She stopped, but not for Jack. Just because she wanted to. Then she looked around and her eyes widened. They were very high, her land below them and the sea glimmering in front of her eyes.

"Wow", she whispered and slowly spread her hands. "Wow." Toothless's wings were slowly moving and she felt how strong the animal was. Jack and Rapunzel came closer and Rapunzel's eyes were full of happiness. The wind wasn't as cold as she had feared, and the view was absolutely stunning.

"Hiccup, you know where we are going, I hope", Jack said and Hiccup nodded. He looked at the compass on his hand and corrected their direction a little. They were on their way.

After a few hours they were still flying. Hiccup was worried that the girls might get cold, but since neither of them said nothing and their faces looked normal, he said nothing. The beginning of their journey had been quite loud, Merida was stunned by flying and everyone was on very good mood, but slowly they had ran out of subjects to discuss about.

Jack had noticed this so, and he was getting tired of it.

"Let's go", he suddenly whispered to Rapunzel and dived towards the sea. She squeaked but was too shocked to do anything.

"Hey!" shouted Hiccup when he noticed. "Hey bud, should we go after them?" That was all the dragon needed and pulled his wings against his body.

"What the hell are you doing!" screamed Merida whilst she was clunging to Hiccup's waist for her dear life.

"I'm not going to lose Jack, than you very much", he yelled throught the wind rushing in their ears. "Just hold on!"

Jack looked behind him and saw the black spot getting bigger above.

"Oh, no, you won't", he laughed and rushed the wind. "Whoooo!" he shouted and grinned to Rapunzel whose eyes were now a bit less horrified. Actually he thought he noticed a smile twisting her lips.

Toothless reached Jack and Rapunzel only couple of metres before the surface. A sudden stop made Merida let out a cry.

"That was crazy! I almost died! That was so crazy!" she yelled after she caught her breath again, but smiled.

"That was awesome!" said Hiccup and grinned to Jack who grinned back.

"It totally was", Jack said and glanced at Rapunzel who was smiling weakly.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes."

After that their journey continued evenly. Two or three hours later the sun was setting and the whole sea turned golden. Rapunzel looked it in awe and forgot that she was feeling a bit cold.

"Oh, how I wish I could paint this now", she sighed.

"You can paint it later, I bet it'll be great", said Jack.

"Hey we are getting close now", they heard Hiccup's voice near them. He was pointing an island in the middle of the waves. Merida peeked from behind his shoulder and Jack started to feel nervous.

When they got closer and they got curious rocks and two big statues in their sight in front of the actual island, Hiccup rose from his stooped position and said: "Welcome to my home. This is Berk."


End file.
